Smurf Chemistry: Smurfing Chemical Reaction
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: An OC Smurf Scientist tried to split apart Sodium Chloride into its simple elements, he did the experiment wrong and it backfired creating a ridiculous scene. Some animals were hurt in the process, including one smurf - the OC of course . Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

A green skinny smurf who stands 4 apples tall and is wearing a camouflaged Smurf Hat, Jacket, and Pants prepares to do some experiments, his name was Chernov Reznov and his history on dealing with the Smurfs is a long one.

He had turned his living room in his mushroom home into a science lab full of elements that is easy to get, he had been experimenting with several elements in order to create some interesting things. He understood the Periodic Table of Elements well and he understood what the element's properties are. But what he couldn't understand is why his element's aren't mixing.

Chernov took some Sodium Chloride and fills a large pot with it, then adds some Hydrogen Oxide into the bowl making sure the NaCl dissolves well with the H2O. In other words he took table salt, mixed it with saltwater, and formed a solution we all know as saltwater.

"I wonder what would happen if I smurfed this mixture with the electrolysis process." wondered Chernov as he scratches his chin, "Only one way to find out."

Electrolysis is the process of separating compounds using electricity, for example water is split apart into Hydrogen and Oxygen. The process could be either calm or violent depending on how much electricity one puts in.

He took two Gold electrodes and stuck it in the water, the power source he's using was a Lithium Ion Battery and it's very powerful. He turns on a switch and Chernov watches as bubbles slowly formed on the gold electrodes, "I'm getting something, but not much." he whispered softly to himself, "At least it's better than nothing."

The battery was set to the lowest voltage so Chernov, being inpatient as always, cranks up the voltage to the highest level. Big Mistake.

The electrodes overburdened with electricity forces the Sodium Chloride in the water to separate into Sodium and Chlorine, the Sodium reacted violently with the water and caused an explosion sending Chlorinated Water and Sodium Hydroxide into Chernov's face as he was knocked backwards onto the floor. The explosion blew out the windows of Chernov's house and also blown the door wide open, smurfs nearby weren't surprised at the explosions since it happens once a week.

However, they began to see the pale yellow green gas pouring out through the windows, open doorway, and the rediculously tall chimney in large quantities as Chernov scrambled outside coughing loudly. Blind and had trouble breathing, he ran into the lake near the Smurf Village which he happens to be living next to. He jumped into the lake and sucked in large amounts of water into his lungs trying to remove the Chlorine that is burning them.

Chernov regains his vision and he climbs out of the water, spewing out large amounts of water. With his eyes, throat, and lungs still burning, he passes out and collapsed onto the ground in the casualty position.

All the smurfs soon noticed the Chlorine Gas coming out of Chernov's house, the wind soon picked up and blown the gas away from the village and into the nearby woods. Ignoring the gas, they rushed up to Chernov's aid and Brainy managed to wake Chernov up and got him to his feet. "Don't breath the gas," mumbled Chernov as he coughed out more water, "Oh my insides are smurfing like acid."

"Don't worry Chernov, we'll smurf you to safety," assured Brainy, "Get Chernov to Papa Smurf, he'll know what to do."

"I doubt it," betted Chernov as the smurfs carried the green smurf away.

Meanwhile, the Chlorine gas made its way through the forest and several animals ended up breathing it in. The burning sensation is caused by the Chlorine reacting to the water creating Hydrochloric Acid and Hypochlorous acid which dissolves matter like crazy.

As the gas kills off some unfortunate animals who were happened to be in it's path, the gas made it's way to Gargamel's hovel. Since the wizard's hovel sits on a barren hill the Chlorine doesn't creep up onto it since the gas is heavier than air, Gargamel stepped outside and see's what's happening.

"Déjà vu, where did I experienced this before?" he asked himself, "Azrael, where are you?"

The cat crawls next to Gargamel and he watched the gas surround the hovel, it soon feels like a small island almost. "I never seen this much Chlorine gas before, where did it all come from?" asked Gargamel.

Azrael shrugged, Gargamel soon heads back inside his hovel and climbs onto the roof just in case the gas starts advancing up the small hill. "I wonder if those smurfs are having this much trouble," laughed Gargamel.

The gas took awhile to dissipate as Chernov lies on a bed awhile being treated for Chlorine inhalation and Sodium Hydroxide burns, his eyes were washed clean with fresh water as Papa Smurf knows best not to lecture Chernov. The look on Chernov's face explains that he's learned his lesson well, "I'll never look at salt the same way again," he muttered, "The burning in my lungs gives me an idea to make some Hydrochloric Acid, but that's another time as right now I gotta figure out how do properly dispose of my mess without creating pollution."

"You want to have some smurfs to help you?" asked Papa Smurf.

"No, it's my problem and they don't know smurf about chemistry," said Chernov, "Don't tell them I said that."

"My lips are sealed." agreed Papa Smurf as he takes a wet rag and places it over Chernov's eyes.

"And so is mine when it comes to Sodium Chloride," muttered Chernov, "If I didn't hate salt then, I hate it now."

Papa Smurf managed to take off Chernov's camouflaged jacket and it revealed dark green chemical burns on his torso, neck, and shoulders. The village leader used saltwater to treat the burns, an irony since it nearly killed Chernov. When the saltwater touches the burned areas of Chernov's skin, he literally yelped indicating that it stings. "My dad is right," said Chernov, "Salt is bad for you in large quantities, why me?"

**THE END**


End file.
